


No more chatting

by WritingYandere



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, MC realises she was dumb, Self-Reflection, and plans to go to therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingYandere/pseuds/WritingYandere
Summary: After escaping from MInt Eye you take a quiet moment while taking care of V to reflect on the last week.And you make a few decisions for your future.
Kudos: 4





	No more chatting

The last week had been a weird whirlwind of many emotions, revelations about yourself and in the end face the fact that your friends might be right when they called you naive and slightly suicidal. And stupid. God, you have been so stupid!

Opening an app that had appeared out of nowhere on your phone certainly counted as stupid. Your friends would absolutely agree with that. It could have been a virus, malware or a insane stalker hacking your phone planning to kidnap you!  
Well… the last option was pretty close to the truth. You just went along willingly. After all you were naturally curious and adventurous. Or as your friends had already stated: suicidal. They would definitely force you to visit a psychiatrist about this and you couldn’t even come up with one argument against it.  
After all the mysterious app that you were told was a game turned out to be… a top secret messenger for a fundraiser? It was still confusing to be honest. But it somehow is related to the cult you ended up at. Whose founder and leader was a absolutely insane woman, the ex-leader of RFA and she certainly had a fetish for torture and a god complex. The actually kind of cute guy that ‘programmed’ the app turned out be completely gone in the brain and weirdly obsessed with you.  
Honestly, getting out of that madhouse had been a relieve. Even when somehow the current leader of RFA and ex-lover of the cult bitch got poisoned by her. Taking care of him was scary and stressful. Yes, you wanted him to get better and really liked him but… No amount of attractiveness could hide that his devotion for his ex was insane! And by God, his tendency for self-destruction was worse than your own.

You looked over at the passed-out man and wiped away the sweat from his forehead. You did care about him and the RFA. That was why you were still here and hadn’t run off the moment they had let you out of the car.  
For now you would stay and help as much as you could. After all you were at fault for it escalating like this.  
But after that you would go to and get extensive therapy.  
And never chat with strangers online again.


End file.
